myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GlitchPichu
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:ABCXYZ-Dragon Buster Cannon.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 03:32, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 17:13, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Hello. The links and ideas in my message above should be a good place to start. Maybe start with customizing the appearance using ?? There isn't really a set way to be an admin though - you can do as much or as little as you want with the admin tools. They are simply an additional way to help out the wiki. Did you have ay specific questions? -- Wendy (talk) 02:11, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey Pichu, I just rediscovered this old Wiki I used to run almost a decade ago and noticed that you've adopted it as your own. Thanks so much for keeping this vision alive. I always thought this was a valuable idea to the YuGiOh community and even though I haven't been active in it for many years now, I am glad to see that others are still using this wiki I set up when I was in middle school. Cheers, NitroAssassin {talk} 02:50, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Hello GlitchPichu, I am StalkingVengeance, a Yugioh enthusiast and wandering wiki editor. I have stumbled upon this wiki and started editing some of the missing categories. If you still have interest in getting this wiki up to shape, I reckon I could help with that. Right now, the wiki is clogged up with a lot of pages that are either not really necessary (mostly card pages) or simply need some care to make them all uniform and more easy to read. If I am in any position to suggest that, I would recommend the following line of action: *Categorise every page: Every deck list gets a Deck List category, any Archetypes are categorised as such, same with Deck Types such as Wetlands Beatdown and the like. *Getting rid of every card page: Most of the card pages have almost no text, are a nightmare to read and all of the lack any sort of template to give every necessary information. Simply use links to the Yugioh Fandom, which did all the work already and is also part of Fandom and therefore the fair use law, so there shouldn't be any problem there.I already added some Candidates for deletion categories to have any easy time finding those pages. *Writing a short paragraph/page about how to add deck list to the wiki. I would recommend simply setting some outlines to give the editors a direction when it comes to page creation. That would certainly stop most of the people just making pages willy-nilly. *Getting already existing deck lists into shape: That is probably the task that will take the most effort. Standardizing the pages and added bullet points, also adding the ratios of cards in the deck would be immensely helpful. *Updating the front page. I am aware that this might not cause a major influx of editors, but this will at least create an environment in which editing is doable and finding content is easy. I would need your help when it comes to page deletion. You are obviously free to ignore this message, however if you want to get the wiki into shape, feel free to leave me a message. That's all from me. Have a nice day. o7 StalkingVengeance (talk) 15:58, December 25, 2019 (UTC)